


We need some spice

by spicysuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysuits/pseuds/spicysuits
Summary: Darvey one-shot : After moving in together, Donna suggests making a couple of changes to the apartment, so her and Harvey embark on a fun little shopping trip.





	We need some spice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angels! I hope you're all doing good! Got another one for you here. It didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to, but I'd still love to know what you think. Anyways, I felt like writing something with them having to do a very mundane and normal task, but making it fun and playful, cause lets be real, Darvey could make any scenario entertaining! A massive thank you to Sarah (@catsballeths on twitter) for being my beta angel again!
> 
> I hope you like it, and as always, all comments and constructive criticisms will be appreciated! x

Harvey stood in front of the stove, clad only in his boxers and a loose-fitting t-shirt that he'd worn to sleep in, with a tea-towel slung across his shoulder. The scent of French toast and bacon rippled through the air of the apartment. Their apartment. It was no longer the Bachelor pad that Harvey, and everyone else used to view it as. It was now their home, living together, finally where they were supposed to be.

As he flipped one of the slices of bacon, he heard the familiar noise of Donna's feet padding towards him from the bedroom, and instinctively turned around ready to give her a good morning kiss, and take in the fact that this actually was still real. Every morning he would subconsciously do something to reassure and prove to himself that this wasn't all a dream. Whether it'd be an extra kiss, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, or resting a hand on her thigh if they were sitting down, it was every day. It still seemed just too perfect to be his reality now, but to his relief, she was still there, every morning.

She walked up to the counter next to him, and before he could say the 'Good morning beautiful' that was just about to leave his lips, she beat him to it.

"The cactus isn't enough anymore" she blurted out, flicking her hands out in front of her for extra emphasis.

"What?" he replied with a slight chuckle, extremely confused, but intrigued, nonetheless. Her sudden little outbursts about things they hadn't even been talking about had quickly become one of his favourite things he'd discovered about her since they moved in together. Regardless of what it was about, she never failed to amuse him, and he loved that there were still things to find out about each other.

"The cactus I bought you, with the purpose of putting some life into this place, isn't enough anymore. We need to go shopping. We need some spice in here." She explained, as if he should've known exactly what she was talking about, despite it being the first thing she'd said that morning.

"Oh, I don't know, I feel like we bring enough life into it, and we certainly don't have a lack of spice in there…" he quipped, a very mischevious glint in his eyes, and that signature Harvey Specter smirk plastered across his face as he pointed toward the bedroom.

She stepped closer to him, near enough that his hands could fall to their natural place on her waist, and his fingers could play with the silk fabric of her nightie. She was wearing the black one that she knows drives him crazy. The lace trim running along the top and bottom of it, the very plunging neckline, and how it's short but still tasteful (and ultimately just very 'Donna') all being factors that made it even harder to keep himself from staring.

"As much as I can't disagree with you on that, that's not the point! We may have plenty of spice in the bedroom, but we still need to go shopping for the lounge. New furniture, new ornaments, and we are getting rid of that creepy head sculpture thing you've had for years and I've always hated… Okay?" she half teased, and half ordered, although there was no need to ask. Of course Harvey would say yes. It was Donna after all. But, that didn't mean he was going to let her get her way quite that easily.

"So, if I agree to all those things, how am I going to benefit from all this?" he asked, stepping a little closer, and raising his chin upwards slightly, in the teasing way he's used so many times. Much like he had during the playful 'tomatoes' situation with Louis a few months ago, when he brought up that infamous combination of strawberries and whipped cream. A combination that funnily enough, was set out on the counter, ready to be eaten with their breakfast.

"How about, if we get everything we need today, we can see just how 'spicy' it can get in here tonight?" she replied, with a very playful look in her eyes. Her voice was low and seductive, and she teased him even more by picking up a strawberry and biting into it, not once taking her eyes off of his.

"Y'know what? You can re-decorate the whole place. Do whatever you feel like…" his breath hitching slightly as she takes another bite, and he tries not to grab her right there and then, and take her back to bed.

Turning back to the hob, he put a few slices of the French toast onto a plate, and set it on the island, near where Donna had taken a seat. To stop themselves from completely dismissing shopping, and not leaving the house at all that day, they chatted about less tempting things over breakfast, and then did the dishes and got ready to go out.

Both of their outfit choices we comfy and casual, given they were likely going to be testing out sofas all day, and walking about quite a bit. Harvey went with a fitted but soft pair of black jeans, and a light grey jumper, with a tiny slither of a cream shirt poking out under the collar. Donna's choice was a dark forest green jumpsuit, with a tie around the waist that accentuated her figure, while still being comfy enough for the day's activities.

They grabbed their keys, and left the apartment, hand in hand, as had become their new norm, and found that even the short elevator ride was too long to go without kissing one another. As soon as the doors closed, their lips met, both teasing the other with either their hands or mouth. Much to the dismay of an older woman who got on a few floors before they reached the lobby. The disgruntled frown, and the groan that left her mouth, only entertained Donna and Harvey, and they had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to spill, to prevent annoying her even further. They looked like a pair of teenagers that had been caught out, and were trying to contain their giggles, but they didn't care in the slightest, still wrapped up in their little bubble of bliss.

They ended up taking the green mustang, as Harvey was in a particularly playful mood after the morning's conversation, and that was his go-to car when he was feeling something classy, but still with a flirty side to it. Another little routine that had become their norm, was holding hands while Harvey was driving. His right hand and Donna's left fell into their natural position as soon as they got in the car, and had put their seatbelts on. Who's leg they rested on however, changed, depending on the day, which had become something that Harvey quite liked paying attention to, and trying to guess beforehand.

On the journey to the store, Donna was reeling off a list of all the specifics, and certain little things that she wanted to find, making it very evident she'd been planning this for a while. Honestly, Harvey didn't mind at all that she wanted to change up a few things, in fact, he quite liked the idea. It needed updating now it was where their home, and knowing that everything she chose would scream 'Donna' appealed to him even more. She had great taste in everything anyway, but she'd make it special in her own subtle little ways, and he knew it would really feel like the apartment belonged to them, and was filled with little hints of both of their characters.

After driving for about 40 minutes, they reached the furniture outlet store, which would hopefully be the only place they needed to visit today, so they could get home quicker and spend the night doing things that were a lot more exciting than shopping.

Less than 10 seconds after walking through the door, Donna was dragging Harvey around the walkways, and demanding he sat on whatever sofas caught her eye, as well as trying them out herself, adding an extra bounce as she sat down for good measure. She got so overexcited at all the options they had on display, and flitted around each one with so much energy that Harvey had to stop for a second and just watch her. She was so happy and in her element, and the fact that he could now see her like this, in such a normal setting, and fully and openly appreciate her, made his heart want to burst.

Suddenly, Donna stopped in front of one of the sofas, and let out a soft chuckle, which broke Harvey from his daze. He walked up to her and his hand naturally came to rest on the small of her back.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly confused at why she was giggling at a sofa.

That's when his eyes found what she had seen. There was a little sign sat in the middle of the sofa advertising a competition for the best 'furniture based joke/pun'.

"This is the kind of thing that Mike would've loved. He'd come up with hundreds of them, and annoy the crap out of everyone the entire day" she said, a soft smile on her face.

"I reckon I could do a pretty good job of that too y'know…" he said, trailing off as he walked across to the little table next to a sofa behind them.

Donna turned around to see him standing there holding up a lamp, with that stupid smirk on his face that she loved so much.

"Are you a lamp? Cause you're the light of my life" he said, rather proud of himself, while still wearing the same smirk.

"Oh goddd" a chuckle escaping her as she tried to speak, followed by her signature eye roll.

"What, I thought that was good?" he teased, following after her, as she'd started to walk away. She got to the next sofa and was feeling the cushions and texture of the fabric, before Harvey stepped right in front of her and planted himself in the matching chair. She looked down at him, slightly quizzical, knowing he was about to come out with another dreadful pun that would inevitably make her laugh.

"What do I have in common with those cushions?" he asked. The slight raise of her eyebrows was all the reaction Harveys needed to carry on.

"You can always rest your head on me," he said, his smirk wobbling a bit, trying to hold back a laugh, fully knowing how bad that was.

"Oh god, that one was awful, please stop" her hand coming up to cover her eyes, despite there being a smile still spread across her lips.

They walked around a few more of the displays before he hit her with the next one.

"Donna" he called from a few metres away.

"Harvey" she said using the exact same tone as he had, while still not looking in his direction.

"Don, look at me" he said, eager to make another terrible joke, and see her try and hide her smile again.

She slowly turned to see him standing with his arms out, pointing towards a globe.

"Let me guess, I'm your world?" she questioned, failing in her attempts to keep a straight face.

"Nope, I was going to go with my world revolves around you" cocking his head to the side slightly, teasing her more.

"Eugh, they just get worse. A 5 year old could do better than some of these" she retorted, shaking her head slightly.

In the midst of Harvey's awful puns, Donna managed to write down a list of her favourite things throughout the shop, to give in at the desk, and get them to deliver the items to their apartment in the next couple of days. She'd found a couple of rugs, some new artsy looking lamps, lots of little ornaments to scatter around the place, and a new coffee table that was more homely, but still elegant. All that was left to choose was the sofa and chairs.

As they walked up to the final section of the store, one specific display caught Donna's eye, and she grabbed Harvey's hand, and led him over to it. They both sat down, and gave each other a look, silently saying 'this is the one'. They didn't need words, they never really did.

Harvey quietly chuckled to himself, but Donna noticed, because of course she did. She's Donna.

"What?" she asked

"What do this couch and me not have in common?" he said, sitting up straighter, and turning slightly to face her more, ensuring she could see the very mischievous look he had plastered across his face. Before she could answer, he continued.

"This couch will be soft when you sit on it, whereas I, on the other hand-"unable to finish his sentence, as Donna had promptly interrupted him.

"Okay, that's not something a 5 year old would come out with, and nor should you while we're still in public, so let's go put our order in" she said quickly, getting up and heading over to the till, with a sly smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

He got up and followed her, chuckling along the way, big cheshire cat grin plastered across his face.

Once the delivery had been arranged, and the bill paid, they headed out to the car, ready to go home.

Ever since that morning, both had been willing it to be evening already, the thought of their little agreement, and the activities planned, creating even more sexual tension between them than normal.

The car ride unsurprisingly felt longer than it was, but was filled with flirty comments, or little touches, like Harvey's hand gradually getting higher and higher while stroking Donna's thigh.

They managed to make it home without jumping each other in the car, which was something that honestly felt like quite an achievement. It was a conscious effort on both parts to not let anything happen in the elevator, because it would undoubtedly escalate to a lot more than a kiss, and neither were sure they had the will-power or resolve to stop themselves once they started.

After what felt like forever, they made it into their apartment and to the kitchen, and barely had time to put their stuff down, and take shoes off etc, before Donna walked in front of Harvey, flung her arms round the back of his head, and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other for two years. Lips crashed into each other, her hands tugged at Harvey's hair, and his gripped at the soft curves of Donna's hips, and tongues battled, fighting for dominance.

They couldn't get close enough to each other, not an inch of space left between them, but somehow, they still tried to close the gap even further. Donna raked her nails across his scalp, pulling herself forward, and bringing his head even further towards her, with Harvey pressing his hips harder into her, and his hands under her butt lifting her ever so slightly.

They'd had hot and needy moments like this quite a few times since they finally got together, but there was something that felt different about this time. Whether it was the build up from their teasing this morning, them just acting like horny teenagers and trying to make up for lost time, or maybe it was on a more subconscious level. Maybe it was the thought that this was soon going to be the perfect version of 'their' apartment, and they truly had their perfect life together now.

Really, it felt like they'd always been together, but now, they were both exactly where they were supposed to be, and everything finally made sense.

After pulling apart for air for a few seconds, a slight snigger escaped Harvey's lips, and a playful glint flashed across his eyes.

"What?" a questioning look on her face, as she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"If we're getting the new furniture tomorrow, that means we're going to have to break it in" one of his eyebrows raising suggestively, "and we'll have to pay extra attention to making sure the couch is springy and soft enough, while still being able to handle some heavy use" adding a cheeky wink for good measure.

"I guess we will. How terribly inconvenient for us" she teased, pulling him closer to her, her smile growing.

"You know, I think it would be really unfair if the old furniture was left out of these activities. I think we should include them, maybe think of it as us giving them a parting gift" she said, barely able to contain a giggle while she watched his eyes turn darker than she'd seen in a long time.

In one swift move, so quick that Donna didn't even have time to register what had happened, Harvey had picked her up, turned her round, and planted her back down on top of the kitchen counter. His lips were on her neck in an instant, and he found the spot just under her ear that drove her nuts. She was rendered speechless for a few seconds, revelling in the feeling of his teeth tugging at the skin that rested there, and then his tongue soothing it over, before doing it again.

His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close to him, while gripping at any flesh he could get to. One of Donna's hands rested at the back of his head, holding his focus on her neck, while the other ran up and down his back, grasping at his shirt when he added suction into the mix.

After a few seconds, she managed to gain some composure again, and pulled his head away from her slightly. She looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face, and he responded with a questioning look, wondering why she stopped them.

"We're not getting a new kitchen counter you know? This doesn't need a gift" she stated, with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk pulling at her lips.

She let out a small giggle, before Harvey responded with a gruff "I don't care" and collided his lips with hers.

It took no time at all for things to escalate from there on, hands frantically clawing at fabric, trying to remove it. There was very little skill or concentration that went into getting their clothes off, just pure lust and desire.

After managing to remove Harvey's jumper and shirt, and Donna's jumpsuit pooling round her hips, with her bra flung across the counter, their hands moved to work on their lower halves.

Donna lifted her hips, making it easier for Harvey to tug her jumpsuit and underwear down her legs in one move, dropping them to the floor, while he kicked off the rest of his clothes that she had managed to push down to his ankles with her feet alone.

Barely leaving enough time to catch their breath, Donna leant forward slightly, and took Harvey's length in her hand. He let out a guttural groan as his head fell backwards, and as her hand started to speed up in its movements, a string of unrestricted moans fell from his lips. His hand glided up her side, coming to settle at the back of her neck, as he leant forward to rest his forehead against hers. Lost in the feeling of her hand around him, he had to put all of his effort into not losing himself right there, as he reached down with his other hand, and halted her movements.

Their eyes locked, and Donna quickly read that he needed to take control, otherwise this would be over very quickly. After spending the entire day wanting each other, but having to wait, it's no wonder they both wanted to make it last.

He grabbed onto her waist and lifted her off of the counter, before turning her to face away from him. She instinctively bent over, resting on her elbows, while Harvey leant down to pepper kisses all across the sea of freckles on her back. He'd spent endless nights getting lost in her freckles, either staring and studying them, or tracing across them with his fingers or lips.

He moved his fingers in between her legs to see how wet she was, and unsurprisingly found that she was just as ready for this as him, if not more. He slowly rubbed his tip up and down her slit, knowing full well it turned her on, despite it not helping with the whole idea of making things last longer.

As he plunged into her, she let out a moan so utterly delicious, he had to pause for a second to compose himself, while she adjusted to the long overdue, but welcome intrusion. He started with a steady rhythm, gradually getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, prompting a string of moans from both of them, as the need for more only got stronger. His arms then moved, with one gripping onto her hip, and the other reached round to caress her breast, and tease her already hard nipple between his thumb and finger.

Donna could feel the beginnings of an orgasm already approaching, and with him hitting that sweet spot inside her with every thrust, it was going to build even quicker. She brought one of her hands to where his was still at work on her chest and tugged at his arm gently.

"Harvey, chair" she managed to utter between moans.

He knew that she'd need a change of position soon, easily being able to recognise the slight flutter of her walls around him, as there always was when she was starting to get there. He wasn't going to disagree with moving either, as he was in the exact same boat.

He eased himself out of her, instantly feeling the loss of connection. Needing it back, as she turned around, he hooked his hands under her thighs, and lifted her to wrap her legs around him. Walking them over to the dining area, he sat himself down on one of the chairs, with Donna straddling his lap, and instantly guided himself back inside her. A mere second later, she was consuming him once again, rolling her hips against him, with her hands digging into his chest for support. He took hold of her hips, and helped her glide up and down his length, while leaning forwards to kiss and nibble his way down her neck.

They somehow managed to find two other positions to play with on the chair, and another one on the table, before getting too close to turn back, and needing a softer surface.

"I reckon we've given them a good enough farewell, and that sofa has had plenty of goodbyes recently, so I think it's time we move to the bed" a sultry tone lacing her voice, as she lead him towards the bedroom, their fingers interlocked while she looked back at him with a smirk.

After laying her down on the bed, and crawling up to meet her gaze, he realigned himself, and filled her once more. He hooked an arm under Donna's left leg, holding it so her knee was resting near her shoulder, giving him a whole different angle.

They'd discovered they both liked this position, as not only was it easy for Donna because of all the yoga she did, but it gave Harvey even better access, and allowed him to hit the deeper than nearly all of their other favourite positions.

Harvey started building a faster rhythm, gradually getting harder, and before long, they were both painfully close. He dipped a hand down between them, and started circling his thumb round her clit, increasing the pressure with each stroke, provoking a long string of curses, moans and broken 'Harvey's to fall from Donna's mouth.

Not even 30 seconds later, he felt her walls start to clench and pulsate around his manhood, her body writhing beneath him, and a harmonious mixture of noises filling the room.

As the fire rushed through Donna's bloodstream, and the tingles erupted across every inch of her skin, the sight alone was enough to finally take Harvey with her.

With a final few erratic thrusts, he came undone inside her, panting and moaning her name. She'd barely been able to come to her own senses after the high, but she still caught him, with his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. One hand soothed his back, while the other threaded through his hair, and held him close while he regained some composure.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling the comfort and safety of each other's embrace, before Harvey gently eased himself out of her, and came to settle with his nose only inches away from Donna's. Their legs naturally searched for one another, and tangled themselves under the sheets, while he laid his arm across her waist.

Stroking his cheek, Donna leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, before nuzzling further into his side.

"Well, I definitely don't think we can say there's a lack of spice in the apartment after that" He chuckled, moving his hand to smooth out a few stray hairs that had fallen across her shoulders.

"No, there's definitely no shortage... but, we may still be able to get more in here" A mischievous hint to her voice, and a smirk that he could feel, rather than see.

"We've still got to test-drive the new furniture after they deliver it tomorrow, and make sure it's given a thorough once-over" she continued.

"Oh, what a shame. That's really going to take it out of us. But I guess we have no choice, right?" he said, followed by a small chuckle from both of them.

"I guess not," her voice softening as the tiredness started to creep in, and she settled into his side, bringing her arm up to rest on his chest.

They had every intention of making sure each new bit of furniture got a very thorough testing, and they spent the next week finding new ways to enjoy settings that weren't just a bed, and discovering a whole multitude of positions and angles that drove them both wild. They were certainly going to get their money's worth out of that shopping trip.

One thing they would never lack is spice. And they'd spend the rest of their years, proving that over and over again.


End file.
